Junkyard Cars
The ever-doomed Junkyard Cars are a group of scrapped cars in The Brave Little Toaster. They appear during the song "Worthless". Due to their "worthless" state they were all sent to the junkyard where they would be taken by the Giant Magnet to Crusher then killed. The Toaster and his fellow appliances witnessed these cars' demise and they and Rob ("the Master") were almost victims of the same fate as well. The Junkyard Cars include not only the (Simple) Sedan, the Convertible, the Tan Car, the Gray Car, the Chevrolet Corvette (possibly named "Chevrolet"), the Indy Car, the Yellow (Wedding) Limo, the Purple Hearse, the Wood-sided Wagon, the Pickup, and the Bus, but also many others too, even as chorus members. Trivia *In the Hungarian dub, the Hearse and the Tan Car are female. *In the Russian dub, the Indy Car and the Tan Car are female. *In the T.V. and VHS/DVD Icelandic dub, the Wood-sided Wagon is male. *In the VHS/DVD Icelandic dub, the Corvette has a very masculine voice. *In the Brazilian Portugese dub, the Hearse is female, the Wood-Sided Wagon is male and the Tan Car is female. *In the Danish dub, the Wood-Sided Wagon is male. *In the Serbian dub, the Yellow Limo is male. *In the Bulgarian dub, only the first five spoken cars have the same actor. *In the German dub, the Indy Car has a very feminine voice. *In the Latin Spanish dub, the Tan Car is female. *In the Hebrew and Dutch DVD dubs, the Indy Car is female. *In the Japanese dub, the Indy Car and Chevrolet have the same voice actor. **Also in this dub, most of the cars use the pronoun "ore" (俺) to refer to themselves rather than more commonly used pronouns, such as "watashi" (私), "boku" (僕), or "kimi" (君). **Considering the subject of the song they sing, this is fitting. Many people who use "ore" too often, especially around strangers and higher authority, are considered sleazy and undignified. This is due to "ore" being a very informal and casual pronoun. *In the Icelandic dub, the Wood-sided Wagon mentions Heiðmörk, a popular recreational area in Iceland. Gallery TheGiantMagnet.jpg| The Giant Magnet with the Sedan FemaleJunkCar.jpg| The Giant Magnet with the Convertible MissouriJunkCar.jpg| The Giant Magnet with the T.C., Crusher and the Corvette Indie500JunkCar.jpg| The Indy Car and the Olive Car TexanGraveyardJunkCar.jpg| The Yellow Limo and the Hearse heading towards the Crusher on the conveyor belt SurfJunkCar.jpg| The Wood-sided Wagon JunkCars5.jpg|The Pickup, the Bus and a chorus of the Junkyard Cars JunkCars2.jpg JunkCars3.jpg JunkCars4.jpg JunkCarsAfterDeath.jpg| The Tan Car and the Gray Car with Crusher WorthlessBluecar.png WorthlessPinkCar.png TBLTWorthless.png Worthless6.png TBLTWorthless2.png Worthless4.png WorthlessIndyCar.png WorthlessTexanlimo.png 0-1.jpg WorthlessSurferCar.png WorthlessSurfercar2.png Worthless3.png Worthless8.png|The Pickup, the Bus and the same chorus of the Junkyard Cars with the Giant Magnet Worthless5.png WorthlessPickup.png|The Pickup with Toaster and Lampy YourWorthless.png|Toaster and his gang with another chorus of the Junkyard Cars Category:The Brave Little Toaster characters Category:Characters Category:Transportation Category:Males Category:Females Category:Singing characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Vehicles Category:Character groups Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Non-Disney characters